


Tanz für mich

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [24]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 24Mit einer flinken Bewegung, die ein leises Keuchen in beiden hervorrief, schubste Matt seinen älteren Freund wieder auf den Stuhl. Diese lustvollen Atemezüge zu teilen, vernebelte sein Gehirn.Der jüngere Mann balancierte gekonnt über Rob und achtete genau darauf, die Verbindung zu seinen Augen nicht zu unterbrechen. Er wusste genau, wie man ihn verrückt machen konnte.In einer schnellen Bewegung war sein Gürtel geöffnet, aus den Schlaufen gezogen und um Rob’s Hals geschlungen worden, nur um ihm zu zeigen, wer in dem Moment der Boss war. Das machte Rob heiß. Noch heißer wurde ihm, als Matt in seinen Nacken griff und sein Gesicht in dessen Schritt drückte. Es waren nur Sekunden, bevor er sich wieder entzog, aber dennoch beschlug das beinahe Rob's Brille.Im Takt der Musik, die seit Beginn an aus der Musikanlage tönte, vergaß Matt alles um sich herum und war total in seinem Element.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407
Kudos: 1





	Tanz für mich

Es war ein regnerischer Abend und Rob, Mark und Misha waren bei Matt im Trailer.

Der Abspann des mittlerweile zweiten Filmes war auf dem Fernseher zu sehen und fragend sah Matt in die Runde.

„Langweilig“, murmelte Misha, während das Kissen, das er in den Händen hielt, immer wieder in die Luft flog und aufgefangen wurde. 

Mark brachte dann die Sprache auf das Wesentliche und fragte Matt ganz direkt nach ihrer nächsten Challenge.

„Na ja, da du schon den Latexfummel ausprobiert hast, fällt das Thema _Leather_ , für uns flach. Übrigens, ich kann es nicht erwarten, das zu sehen. Und für das _Pegging_ , sind wir beide zu männlich.“

„Wir haben uns für die Dusche entschieden“, unterbrach Rob, worauf ein Nicken von Matt folgte. 

„Wie langweilig“, meinte Mark mit einem Augenrollen, „was steht noch zur Auswahl?“

„...“

„Lapdance.“

„Viel besser. Strip für uns“, kicherte Misha und warf das Kissen an Matt’s Kopf.

„Ich werde doch nicht für euch strippen!“

Mit einem Kopfschütteln sah er zu Rob,aber der hatte nur ein breites Grinsen aufgesetzt und antwortete mit einem Schulterzucken.

Nach einigem Hin und Her und weil Mark ohnehin nicht locker gelassen hatte, stimmte der junge Mann schlussendlich zu. Um die Sache aber noch etwas interessanter zu gestalten und eine kleine Geschichte drumherum zu entwerfen, entschieden sich die Schauspieler, ein kleines Rollenspiel daraus zu machen.

Während Rob die Kamera aufstellte, ging Matt ins Bad, denn wenn er etwas machte, dann hatte das auch Hand und Fuß.

Als Besitzer eines Sex-Clubs war Rob erfreut, einen kurzfristigen Anruf von einem Interessenten bekommen zu haben und traf sich mit seinen beiden Miteigentümern zum Vorstellungsgespräch.

„Hoffentlich ist das nicht so eine frigide Trantüte wie das letzte Mal“, murrte Mark und trank einen Schluck Bier, stellte die Flasche wieder mit einem lauten Geräusch auf den Tisch und klopfte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Notizen.

Gespannt lehnte Rob sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, als es klopfte.

„Schön, dass es geklappt hat“, schmunzelte der Lockenkopf und deutete mit einem Handwink an, dass er sich setzen solle. 

Misha biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht loszulachen, als er den jungen Mann von oben bis unten betrachtete.

Die Haare total zerzaust, das T-Shirt, das er trug verdeckte nicht einmal seinen Bauchnabel und die Hose war so eng, dass er sich fragte wie Matt da jemals hineingekommen war, geschweige denn, wie er da wieder herauskommen wollte. Darüber trug er eine ausgewaschene Jeansjacke.

Bevor Matt zu sprechen begann, leckte er sich langsam über die Lippen und das war der Zeitpunkt, wo Rob ihm bereits verfallen war. Noch nie hatte er einen Mann getroffen, der so weiche, schön geformte Lippen hatte und seine Gedanken waren schon um einige Schritte weiter. Gepaart mit diesem stahlenden, herzerwärmenden Lächeln, sah er sich mit seinem Freund bereits im Bett, die heißen Körper eng umschlungen.

Schließlich fing er sich aber wieder und mit einem Räuspern machte er seinen Kopf wieder klar.

„Du willst also hier arbeiten?“

Nachdem auch die anderen einige Fragen gestellt hatten, spürte Matt die brennenden Blicke der anderen auf sich, die ihm grünes Licht gaben.

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, sprudelten die Worte bereits aus Rob heraus.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Lap-dance?“

Der junge Mann sah ihn an, als hätte er in einem Meeting gefurzt.

„Ich meine ... vielleicht sollten wir uns sein ... sein ...“

„Talent?“, fiel Matt ins Wort und vervollständigte seinen Satz, während er diese unglaublich schönen, blauen Augen fixierte.

Langsam und mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln stand er auf und ging die drei Schritte auf ihn zu, während seine Jacke lasziv über die Schultern rutschte.

Rob war bereits gefangen in diesen großen, blaugrauen Augen und das Atmen fiel ihm ebenfalls etwas schwerer, als er seinem Freund dabei beobachtete, der immer wieder aufreizend über seinen Oberkörper streichelte, während er sich sexy bewegte.

Durch das helle Shirt konnte man auch trotz der spärlichen Beleuchtung die zwei spitzen Berge erkennen, welche sich deutlich abzeichneten.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss der ältere Mann seine Augen, stellte sich vor, dass es seine Hände wären, die über diesen glatten, makellosen, muskulösen Oberkörper streichelten.

Der Klang seiner tiefen Atmung holte ihm wieder in die Realität zurück und klugerweise öffnete er seine Augen und sah hoch, um wieder Augenkontakt herzustellen.

In diesen Augen konnte er die Lust erkennen; dieselbe Leidenschaft die seinen Körper bereits in Besitz genommen hatte.

Er sah eine Hand, die sich ausstreckte, um seine zu greifen und ihn in eine aufrechte Position zu ziehen. Längst vergessen waren die anderen beiden Männer, die diese Szenen gebannt verfolgten.

Als sich ihre Körper berührten, entkam Rob ein kleines Stöhnen. Wie gerne hätte er sich an dem anderen gerieben, um die Stellen zu befriedigen, die danach schrien. Aber da gab es ein Problem ... das nannte sich _Größenunterschied_.

Auch in Matt’s Kopf wurden die visuellen Bilder immer deutlicher und _er_ war es, der sich hinunterbeugte, um ihre Lippen miteinander zu verschmelzen.

Was ihn an seinem Freund so anturnte war dieser herbe, männliche Geruch. Eine Mischung aus Wald und ganz viel Rob. Auch Matt lächelte in den Kuss, als er den anderen zufrieden brummen hörte, während seine Hände sich wie selbstverständlich auf Rob’s Hintern legten.

Mit einer flinken Bewegung, die ein leises Keuchen in beiden hervorrief, schubste Matt seinen älteren Freund wieder auf den Stuhl. Diese lustvollen Atemezüge zu teilen, vernebelte sein Gehirn.

Der jüngere Mann balancierte gekonnt über Rob und achtete genau darauf, die Verbindung zu seinen Augen nicht zu unterbrechen. Er wusste genau, wie man ihn verrückt machen konnte.

In einer schnellen Bewegung war sein Gürtel geöffnet, aus den Schlaufen gezogen und um Rob’s Hals geschlungen worden, nur um ihm zu zeigen, wer in dem Moment der Boss war. Das machte Rob heiß. Noch heißer wurde ihm, als Matt in seinen Nacken griff und sein Gesicht in dessen Schritt drückte. Es waren nur Sekunden, bevor er sich wieder entzog, aber dennoch beschlug das beinahe Rob's Brille.

Im Takt der Musik, die seit Beginn an aus der Musikanlage tönte, vergaß Matt alles um sich herum und war total in seinem Element.

Beide genossen es gleichermaßen.

Da er wusste, nicht so einfach wieder aus dieser engen Hose herauszukommen, (jedenfalls nicht so schnell und geschmeidig, wie es sein sollte), wurde dieser Versuch auch unterlassen.

Aber dennoch drückte etwas gegen seinen Schritt, was nicht so leicht zu ignorieren war und so wurde einfach nur der Knopf und Reißverschluss geöffnet.

Diese Hitze wurde langsam unerträglich für Rob und auch wenn er sich so dringend aus seiner eigenen Kleidung heraus wollte, hielt er sich zurück.

Mittlerweile ertönte der dritte Song aus der Musikanlage. Aufreizend fing Matt an, seinen Schritt an dem Gesicht des anderen zu reiben. Seine Hände massierten dabei kurz Rob‘s Schultern, bevor er sich schnell umdrehte.

Wieder ließ er seine Hüften kreisen und seinen Hintern wackeln, direkt vor dem Gesicht seines Freundes .

Dieser konnte nicht widerstehen, legte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel des jungen Mannes und streichelte langsam aufwärts.

Als Matt sich leicht senkte, seinen Hintern über Rob's Schritt steifen ließ, bemerkte er mit Genugtuung, dass dieser genauso hart war, wie er selber.

Neckend, spielend, fordernd – immer wieder rutschte er hin und her.

Mit bebenden Lippen wollte Rob etwas sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Auf einer Seite wollte er, dass Matt aufhörte, auf der anderen Seite war es so wundervoll. Beide waren noch vollständig bekleidet, aber der ältere Mann spürte, wie es in ihm brodelte und er nicht mehr weit vom Abgrund entfernt war.

Schweißtropfen begannen sich auf seiner Stirn zu sammeln - sein Atem flach und schnell wie sein Herzschlag. Jeder Tropfen Blut in seinem Körper hatte sich zwischen seinen Beinen gesammelt.

Im verzweifelten Versuch, die Verlegenheit zu vermeiden und in seiner Hose zu kommen, spannte sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper an.

Matt drehte sich wieder um; sein hektischer Atem streifte das Gesicht des anderen wie eine heiße Brise.

Das war ganz schön anstrengend, das war nicht zu leugnen und die Erregung brachte zusätzliche Hitze. Erneut trafen sich ihre Augen und dann passierte es – eine einzige Geste, die jede Hoffnung zunichte gemacht hatte, das Unvermeidliche zurückzuhalten.

Matt lächelte.

Ein schlichtes Lächeln, das Rob weit über den Punkt hinweg zog und ihn in einen orgastischen Abgrund warf. Selbst der letzte Versuch, seinen Schwanz durch die Hose zusammenzudrücken, war sinnlos. Die ganze Zeit über hielt Matt den Blick stand, hielt seinen Körper umschlungen und küsste ihn anschließend mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit, die dem älteren Mann die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Es war ihm egal, dass er in seiner Hose gekommen war und es war ihm egal, dass alle anderen dabei zugesehen hatten. Ein Seitenblick zeigte, dass Misha im Begriff war, sich wieder hinzusetzen, nachdem er die Musik und die Kamera ausgeschaltete hatte.

Matt saß noch immer auf seinen Oberschenkeln und erst jetzt wurde ihm das Gewicht bewusst.

Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen. Der Geschmack des Mannes, der ihn gerade dazu gebracht hatte ... umwerfend.

Rob's Kopf schwamm noch immer. Niemals hatte er es soweit kommen lassen, ohne sich wenigstens die Unterhose ausgezogen zu haben. Weitere Minuten vergingen und die beiden wurden nur auseinander gerissen, als das Geräusch der Türe zu hören war, welche ins Schloss fiel.

Mit einem Schmunzeln nahmen beide gleichzeitig wahr, dass sie alleine waren.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 25

**Olfactophilia (Scent)**

Jensen/Misha


End file.
